


The Scars Beneath

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [44]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Shadow yawned heavily before resting his arm back on the table, tired yet not wanting to sleep. How could he with that wolf in the house? The lights were insane thinking that they were safe with him in the house. Sure Tempest was a brat but he’s a kid, Savage didn’t have an excuse for willing ripping his throat out-well…he did…kind of, but whatever. Needless to say, Shadow had not been happy with the newest additions to the group.





	The Scars Beneath

Shadow yawned heavily before resting his arm back on the table, tired yet not wanting to sleep. How could he with that wolf in the house? The lights were insane thinking that they were safe with him in the house. Sure Tempest was a brat but he’s a kid, Savage didn’t have an excuse for willing ripping his throat out-well…he did…kind of, but whatever. Needless to say, Shadow had not been happy with the newest additions to the group.  
Shadow huffed as he walked into the kitchen, wondering where Malon was. The Erembour froze however finding Savage also in the kitchen with the woman. Shadow turned around shaking his head. No. He would not willing be around that man other than meal times and even then, he sat on the other side of the room.  
“Shadow!” Malon called noticing him, “Come on in dear, we’re not busy, just chatting.”  
Shadow paused debating, it was Malon, he couldn’t say no to Malon. Well, he could, but it would make her sad and he didn’t want to make her sad. Shadow turned and slowly signed, ‘No, I won’t be stuck with him’ Malon sighed straightening up from leaning on the counter.  
“I will be right back Savage,” She said kindly-why was she being nice to him? After everything he had done?! Malon walked over to Shadow with a sad smile on her face. “Shadow,” She began, “Let’s have a little talk okay?”  
‘Well thanks to him, you’re going to be the only one talking!’ Shadow signed frantically, angrily and Malon sighed once again.  
“Shadow, you know deep down that Savage didn’t want to do that-,” Malon began and Shadow turned away bitterly. ‘Didn’t want to’? Please! He enjoyed doing it, enjoyed dragging his limp body back to camp, displaying it before his master, like the obedient mutt he is. “Need we go digging up your past?” Malon asked, raising an eyebrow. Shadow turned back to her, eyes widening in shock. How did she-?  
“Four told me, he told everyone, a while back. Yet we don’t treat you differently,” Malon said and Shadow looked away ashamed. But still he hadn’t tried to get in with the people-well he had tried to befriend Four…but he didn’t want to do those things! Vaati made him!  
But, Eternal made Savage.  
But that didn’t excuse everything that Savage has done and sure he ripped out Shadow’s throat, but he knew how to do that. How many other lives had he destroyed? How many other people has he killed? How was he not a true dark?  
Malon sighed, able to tell that his thoughts were running rampant. “Look sweetie,” He said, “I’m not saying you have to forgive him, I’m not even saying you have to like him…just think about it, okay?” Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. ‘Think about it’. Oh he thought about that incident a lot, almost once an hour every day.  
“Well, I’m gonna go back in there. Savage shouldn’t be alone for too long-,” because he can’t be trusted, Shadow thought bitterly, “-but before I do, I want to give you this,” Malon said pulling out some kind of fabric. Shadow recognized it as the purple thing she was knitting from his first night here. “I know the bandages came off, two days ago, but it wasn’t ready till now.” Malon said and Shadow looked it over. It was a purple scarf, the same color as his tunic and thick enough to hide the scars.  
‘Thank you’ He signed and Malon nodded,   
“Of course dear, now I best be off.”  
Shadow watched Malon leave and walk back into the kitchen, sighing deeply. He shouldn’t forgive Savage after what he did-he shouldn’t! Right? Shadow wished he could yell or scream in frustration at all of the conflicting thoughts in his head. Savage didn’t deserve forgiveness! But then again, neither did Shadow…not really. Does anyone ever really ‘deserve’ forgiveness?  
No. No one deserves it, but sometimes, they are lucky enough to get it…he was lucky enough. Shadow huffed once more and stood up, looping the scarf around his neck to shield the scars. Maybe…just maybe, Savage would be lucky enough to, but not yet. After all the bandages had just come off, the wound was still healing.  
Shadow joined the two in the kitchen, noticing how Savage immediately stopped talking when he entered and he looked at Shadow frightened. But what had he-oh. Shadow recalled his brief burst of magical power and while he doubted he could do it again, he knew Savage didn’t know that. Good, he should be scared.  
‘Oh please,’ Shadow signed quickly, knowing Savage wouldn’t understand but Malon would, ‘Don’t stop for me.’  
“Well,” Savage responded, “You’d probably find the story boring.” Shadow looked over at the man in shock. He actually knew sign? “I’m not as dumb as I look Shadow,” Savage responded curtly, looking away. Shadow couldn’t help but notice the scaring on his face, though dim in this lighting. How had he never seen that before?  
Shadow shook off the guilt he had easily over his assumption and continued on, sitting down and turning to Savage gesture for him to keep going.   
Forgiveness huh…yeah, Savage may not be so lucky.  
…  
Wild looked up hearing a knock on his door. “Oh! Hello Riven,” the hero greeted smiling at the man, “Come on in.”  
“I really just have a question,” Riven said, “Nothing more.”  
“Well, ask away,” Wild said with a small laugh.  
Riven sighed and looked down asking, “Noble said he was going to a temple, correct?”  
“Yeah. That’s right,” Wild nodded.  
“Okay, thank you,” Riven said before turning and leaving. As he continued down the hallway he ran into Tempest who was soaking wet. “What happened to you?” Riven asked.   
“Practicing,” Tempest said plainly, before disappearing into his room.  
Riven shook his head and laughed lightly. At least the boy was finally motivated. Sad that it took Noble disappearing for this motivation to come, but after that monstrous storm, Riven supposed the boy had put things into perspective.


End file.
